


Go With Me

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Author doesn't know how kids behave, Background Angst, Chaebol Oh Sehun, Child Neglect, Child Oh Sehun, Codependency, Custody Arrangements, Devoted Park Chanyeol, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Luxury, Mafia Boss Park Chanyeol, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Oh Sehun, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Sehun gets a bit too attached, Soft Park Chanyeol, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Después del divorcio de sus padres, Oh Sehun de ocho años es dejado en el cuidado de su tío, Park Chanyeol, luego de que la Corte Familiar de Seoul determinará que sus progenitores no eran los adecuados para cuidar de él. Ahora que se enfrenta a una situación completamente extraña y fuera de su conocimiento ¿Podrá él joven Sehun adaptarse a su nueva vida?
Kudos: 3





	1. I'M YOUR UNLCE.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de la canción "Go with Me" de Kwak Jin Eon.

_"¡Entonces descubrí que estar relacionados no es una garantía de amor!" - **Stieg Larsson, The Girl with the Dragon Tatto.**_

* * *

****

Lo último que esperaba Sehun al despertar era una batalla campal por saber quién lo llevaba a la corte. Sus padres gritaban insultos y se arrojaban lo que se encontrará al alrededor en la habitación de hotel en la que se quedaba temporalmente. Sehun suspiro y se levantó sin hacer ruido de su cama, agarro su maleta y paso por detrás de sus padres sin que estos le prestarán atención, se dirigió al baño que estaba del otro lado de la habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro. El niño asintió después de sacar la ropa que se pondría aquel día y procedió a darse un baño rápido, saliendo de la regadera en tiempo récord, ojeando el pequeño reloj que siempre cargaba consigo se apresuró aun más, se puso su ropa y se aseguro que no hubiera desperfectos. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a ver su reflejo y le sonrió al espejo de la manera en la que su niñera, Yuna, le había indicado que sonriera.

Entonces tomo la ropa con la que había dormido y la doblo con cuidado para volver a meterla a su maleta, luego salió del baño después de comprobar que sus padres continuarán discutiendo. El pequeño pelinegro negó con su cabeza en desaprobación mientras pasaba en medio de sus progenitores sin que estos le dieran siquiera una mirada y camino por el largo pasillo a paso decidido hasta el elevador; sosteniendo fuertemente su maleta con su mano derecha, estiró su delgada mano para apretar el botón pero la alejo en un brinco cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dándole paso a un hombre de cabellos rubios y lentes negros que enmarcaba su cara de forma favorecedora.

El hombre era tan alto que para salir del elevador tuvo que agacharse, vestía un traje negro de tres piezas con una corbata roja y zapatos de igual color y tenía una expresión seria en su hermosa cara. El hombre de traje casi pasa de largo a Sehun, de no ser por la insistente mirada del niño, el hombre hubiera seguido caminando. Chanyeol dirigió su mirada al suelo confundido para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida del niño pelinegro, cuando reconoció de quién se trataba su expresión se suavizo.

Sonriéndole al pelinegro Chanyeol se arrodilló frente al menor. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto un su tono más relajado.

Sehun asintió distraído observando con atención los rasgos del mayor, su atención completamente en los cabellos teñidos del contrario, sus manos se movieron de forma involuntaria hasta la cabeza del mayor y comenzaron a examinar los cabellos previamente peinados. La sonrisa de Chanyeol se amplio de oreja a oreja. El rubio tomo la maleta descartada del menor en una de sus grandes manos y cargo al niño con su mano libre, acomodando al pequeño para que está no se cayera, el niño no le presto atención prefiriendo seguir observando al mayor. Chanyeol se hizo una una mental de no quitarle el ojo de encima a su pequeño sobrino, viendo como este se distraía con las cosas más arbitrarias. Asegurándose de que su sobrino estuviera cómodo se volvió a meter al elevador, presionando el botón de la recepción y entretuvo al niño con un juego de su teléfono celular cuando esté se canso de observar su cabellera.

Poco después el elevador llegó a su destino y Chanyeol salió del mismo con su pequeño sobrino en brazos, de inmediato un grupo de guardaespaldas rodearon al más alto, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Chanyeol le indico a uno de los guardaespaldas más cercanos que dejarán pasar a la trabajadora social que acababa de llegar. "Hola. Soy Park Chanyeol, el tío materno de Sehun." Se presentó el hombre cuando la mujer le dio una mira mala al ver que tenía a su joven cargo en brazos.

La mirada de la pulcra mujer cambio de inmediato. "¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Hablamos por teléfono." Asintió la castaña de pelo corto, aceptando su respuesta. Entonces miro a su alrededor al observar que los padres del joven Sehun no estaban por ninguna parte. "¿Dónde está el Señor Wang y la Señora Jeon?" 

Chanyeol reprimió un bufido. "Mi hermana y mi ex-cuñado están ocupados discutiendo por el momento. Lo mejor sería que nos adelantemos a la corte." Informo el más alto ojeando al niño en sus brazos que parecía ajeno al mundo, enajenado en el aparato en sus manos.

La mujer, Kim Go Eun, se lo pensó por un par de segundos. "De acuerdo." 

Eso pareció satisfacer al rubio pues este comenzó a caminar junto a la mujer al mismo tiempo que sus guardaespaldas cambiaban formación.

Al salir del hotel una caravana de camionetas blindadas de color negro los esperaba, uno de los guardaespaldas de apariencia extranjera se apresuró a abrir la puerta de una de las camionetas. "Acompáñenos por favor." Ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora.

La mujer accedió sin problemas, subiendo a la camioneta, su sentido del deber era más fuerte que cualquier otra preocupación. Sin demora la caravana de camionetas comenzó a andar, de vez en cuando la trabajadora social miraba al hombre y niño a su lado, el niño ahora realizaba preguntas curiosas a un velocidad impresionante mientras el adulto las respondía pacientemente sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente al menor. 

Aquello hizo que Go Eun formara su opinión sobre Park Chanyeol, aquel hombre definitivamente sería el que se quedará con el joven Sehun.

...

El viaje no duró más de veinte minutos, para ese entonces reporteros abundaban en los alrededores fuera de la corte, Chanyeol rodo sus ojos molesto. "Dile a Johnson que si estás escorias no están fuera de mi visita en cinco minutos lo despediré." Indico el director ejecutivo del Grupo Jeon al guardaespaldas que conducía la camioneta.

El hombre asintió y procedió a llamar a la mujer encargada de la seguridad de Park. 

Go Eun lo miro sorprendida pero prefirió mantenerse callada, sumiendo se en sus pensamientos, quizá había hablado antes de tiempo respecto al hombre.

Sehun llamo la atención de el mayor, súbitamente consiente de que se encontraba con un extraño. Cada enseñanza que su niñera le había enseñado con mucho cuidado y énfasis de pronto parecía haber sido dejada a un lado. Sehun se sentía cómodo con su hyung y eso es todo lo que le importaba al niño de seis años. "Hyung... ¿Cómo se llama usted?" Pregunto el pequeño sin vergüenza alguna. 

Chanyeol dejo salir una risa. "Soy Park Chanyeol." 

_"Y soy tu tío."_


	2. THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME

Chanyeol sonrió victorioso, burlándose con la mirada de su media hermana y su ex-cuñado. Había obtenido la custodia completa de su sobrino sin ningún problema gracias a la ineptitud de ambos, pensó que tal vez debería de enviarles un regalo en agradecimiento.

Entonces miro en dirección a donde su sobrino estaba y le sonrió, el parecía contento con el resultado, aunque Chanyeol dudaba un poco que el niño entendiera de verdad lo que sucedía. Aún así, le agradeció al juez y a sus abogados y se dirigió hasta su sobrino.

"Desde ahora vivirás conmigo Sehun-ah, ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" Le dijo al niño, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Sehun lo analizo por un tiempo, mirándolo a los ojos como si tratara de ver dentro de su mente. "Uhm." Asintió el pelinegro.

Chanyeol sonrió encantado y estiro sus brazos hacía Sehun, el niño se acercó a el y se dejó ser cargado en sus brazos con facilidad. 

"Vamos a casa ¿sí?~"

…

Ya en la casa y después de una siesta de parte del más joven que duró más de una hora, Chanyeol se puede relajar en la comodidad de su hogar, sentado en su oficina.

El hombre de negocios observa a través de la pantalla de su teléfono como Sehun se está adaptando a su nueva habitación (habitaciones de hecho) investigando cuidadosamente cada una de ellas hasta que decide quedarse en la gran librería que está medio llena con libros que Chanyeol sabe el niño adora, un iPad colocada en una pequeña mesa, encendida al lado de una nota que dice 'Anota cualquier libro que quieras en el iPad' 

Es facinante para él ver cómo el niño deja salir un sonido emocionado antes de tomar el aparato y sentarse en un cómodo puff color morado, navegando por la pequeña librería de libros y sinopsis que hay dentro del aparato antes de añadir algunos a la lista llamada 'Sehunnie World' y seguir buscando felizmente. Sus libros no tardarán en llegar quizá tardarían media hora, aquella lista estaba conectada a los teléfonos de un grupo de asistentes que había contratado simplemente para servir a Sehun.

No quería a su sobrino afuera de la casa sin él o un enorme equipo de guardaespaldas sin que un año siquiera pasará, no confiaba en su hermana y mucho menos en su ex cuñado, ellos eran capaces de tratar de secuestrar a Sehun y eso era algo que Chanyeol no les iba a permitir.

Misma razón por la que había contruido un búnker con todas las comodidades necesarias debajo de cada una de sus casas, por la que tenía la mejor seguridad en todo el país si no que en todo el continente, Sehun había sido la luz de su vida desde el día en el que nació, y si bien solo había podido verlo un par de veces después de su nacimiento Cahnyeoo de verdad se preocupaba por el.

Quizá de una manera paranoica y casi acosadora, pero nadie podría culparlo cuando el era una persona importante que tenía demasiados enemigos (al menos los que eran demasiado arrogantes para admitir su derrota) y que querían su vida en bandeja de plata.

Chanyeol juraba en su vida que a Sehun ningún daño le ocurría, no si el tenía algo que decir.

…

El día paso con Sehun leyendo emocionadamente sus nuevos libros que llegaron quince minutos después de que fueran puestos en la lista, no había dejado de revisar con la expresión más feliz y risueña que Chanyeol alguna vez había visto, todos sus libros.

Pronto sería hora de comer pero Chanyeol no tenía el corazón de sacar al pequeño de su mundo, así que le instruyó a los cocineros que prepararán algo ligero y que lo enviaran a la habitación del pequeño, había una habitación que servía como comedor ubicada a dos habitaciones de la sala.

Todo tenía que ser perfecto.


End file.
